Captifs
by Amertine
Summary: Les Mangemorts sont en effervescence : Greyback a capturé Harry Potter et l'a ramené au manoir Malfoy. Trois portraits d'adolescents captifs, chacun d'une manière.
1. Blaise Zabini

**Crédits des personnages à JK Rowlings**

**Termes anglais :**

Hogwars : Poudlard

Snape : Rogue

Hogsmeade : Pré-au-lard

**Musique de fond :**

Venus – _Beautiful days_

C'est sensé se passer au milieu du tome 7 mais la chronologie de certains événements et la présence / absence cde certains personnages ont été altérées.

Histoire en trois chapitres.

[spoiler tome 7] Les Mangemorts sont en effervescence : Greyback a capturé Harry Potter et l'a ramené au manoir Malfoy. Trois portraits d'adolescents captifs, chacun d'une manière.

* * *

**Captifs**

**- Blaise Zabini -**

Le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la neige crisser sous ses bottes. C'était un bruit tellement agréable et particulier ! La nature avait revêtu son manteau blanc en avance cette année, inspirant un calme singulier en ces temps troubles. Elle semblait avoir figé la faune et la flore. L'adolescent était aussi perdu dans la contemplation de son souffle, fumée blanche régulière. L'hiver était sa saison préférée et cette année son cadeau de Noël serait exceptionnel. Il allait prononcer son premier Avada Kadavra. Un rictus troubla le beau visage. Plus qu'un rite de passage, il s'agissait d'une jouissance ultime, un dépucelage en quelque sorte. Bien sûr, il participait déjà aux tortures avec les autres mais on lui avait refusé le droit de tuer. En plus, lui poursuivait ses études alors il n'avait droit à ce genre d'extras que pendant les vacances.

« Quelle connerie, l'école, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. L'école de la vie, c'est ici. »

Il longea un cours d'eau gelé jusqu'à la roseraie.

Devant la grande baie vitrée, il aperçut enfin une silhouette. Un garçon se tenait droit (raide ?) sur un banc de pierre et fumait.

De là où il était, Blaise pouvait voir une fine pellicule de neige recouvrir la cape noire de son ami. Il y avait aussi à ses pieds un chien_._ Que fichait Draco avec un _chien _? Et pourquoi pas un elfe de Cornouaille ? Pis encore, Draco pouvait-il s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne ?

Bah, peu importait, tant que Draco s'occupe de lui, le reste il s'en moquait.

« Draco ! s'exclama-t-il. Quelle idée de rester comme ça sous la neige ! »

Le garçon blond tourna la tête vers son ancien camarade, impassible, puis fixa à nouveau l'horizon.

Blaise s'installa à côté et prit une cigarette qu'il alluma.

« C'est quoi ce… chien ?

- Un chien, répondit l'autre, atone.

- Et il a un nom ?

- Non. Il est là. C'est tout.

- Ça n'est pas un animagus au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non. »

Zabini regardait le dalmatien. C'était un bel animal en soi et, chose curieuse, il semblait attaché à Draco. Vu sa taille, il n'était plus un chiot. Comment et quand était-il arrivé au manoir ? Ça n'était qu'un chien mais Draco était très secret. Blaise lui écrivait régulièrement d'Hogwarts mais jamais il ne recevait de réponse. Oh, ça ne le chagrinait pas plus que ça mais ça l'agaçait. Rien n'avait changé : Draco recevait mais ne donnait rien en retour. Il en était ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Même à présent que les Malfoy était en disgrâce et se débattaient pour rester en vie, l'adolescent préservait une attitude fière et conquérante contrairement à Lucius, il ne semblait pas courber l'échine ni quémander la moindre attention. Il était là. Debout et droit.

_C'est ça qui m'attire chez lui, évidemment_, songea Blaise.

La conversation sur le canidé apparaissant stérile et inintéressante de toute façon, Zabini entreprit la lourde et délicate tâche de lui narrer les derniers potins de l'école.

« Et donc, Millicent a préparé une potion et cette pauvre Daphné s'est retrouvée avec des boutons hor-ribles sur tout le visage pendant une semaine mais elle n'a pu rien dire étant donné qu'elle se serait faite engueuler par Goodwin – tu sais, le remplaçant de Snape. En tout cas, c'était trop drôle. On avait pris des paris avec les gars et j'ai gagné. Jamais Millicent n'aurait accepté de perdre son chéri surtout face à Daphné. »

Blaise ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à un commentaire enjoué. Jamais son ami n'avait attaché d'importance aux petites histoires des autres sauf si c'était lui qui les manigançait. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps l'ancien Préfet n'avait pas souri. L'avait-il déjà vu esquissé autre chose qu'un rictus ? Oh, il y avait bien les blagues faites à Potter et Weasley mais cette époque était si lointaine à présent qu'il se demandait si elle avait vraiment existé.

Blaise tenta une autre anecdote de dortoir mais aucune réaction ne troubla Draco.

Il contempla alors le paysage devant eux. Les arbres étaient lourds de la neige et le sol n'était qu'un tapis blanc, sans aucune touche de couleur. Même le ciel. A bien y réfléchir tout était achrome. Le chien qui dormait à leur pied était noir et blanc, eux deux n'étaient que deux silhouettes recouvertes d'une cape noire. Draco aussi était en osmose avec ce monde terne : ses yeux bleu clair étaient transparents et froids comme la glace, son visage qui aurait dû porter les couleurs rosées du froid saisissant était exsangue et ça n'était pas ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs comme son père, qui égaieraient le personnage.

En le détaillant, Blaise se rendit compte qu'il avait eu tort. Draco avait changé. Son insouciance et sa méchanceté avaient déserté son visage. Il semblait toujours aussi dur mais usé aussi, usé par des soucis d'adultes : il portait un fardeau qui incombait à son père mais ce dernier, en étant incapable, avait attribué cette tâche à son fils qui lui, s'y appliquait chaque jour, la tête haute.

Zabini le trouva tout simplement superbe… et inaccessible. A ce moment-là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour soulager son ami ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

« Tiens, dit-il en sortant un paquet de sa poche. Joyeux Noël ! »

Draco le regarda étonné et ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait un peigne en jade vert. L'objet, finement ciselé, devait être de bonne facture.

« Tu me prends donc pour une de tes maîtresses, rétorqua Draco en refermant le papier de soie sur l'objet.

- Ne sois pas bête. C'est un bel objet.

- Et tu crois que j'ai le temps de me préoccuper de mon apparence ces temps-ci ? »

La remarque blessa Blaise. Il allait reprendre le paquet mais Draco l'avait déjà fourré dans sa poche.

« Et si nous allions à Hogsmeade ?, s'exclama Zabini pour rompre l'atmosphère. Bon, tu t'imagines bien que… par les temps qui courent ça n'est pas très… festif mais… au moins il y a de la couleur et du bruit. Tu vas attraper la mort en restant comme ça, prostré dans le froid. »

Draco réagit enfin et le regarda, presque étonné :

« Je ne suis pas _prostré_.

- Que fais-tu alors ?

- Je réfléchis.

- On peut savoir à quoi ? »

Un cri perçant d'oiseau déchira le silence feutré.

« Peu importe. Si toi tu ne vas pas mourir de froid, moi si, dit Blaise, mimant la colère. Dépêche-toi. J'ai vu des bottes en cuir de dragon superbes et je les veux ! »

Il se leva en tirant son ami par le bras.

Le chien leva la tête et se redressa brusquement à la suite de son maître.

Blaise informa Lucius qu'ils partaient quelques heures et reviendraient pour le souper. L'hôte ne pouvait rien refuser à ses « invités ». D'autre part, les Zabini jouissaient de privilèges dont lui et sa famille étaient privés.

0o0o0o0

Hogsmeade ne regorgeait pas de sa foule habituelle et joyeuse mais était tout de même plus animé que le triste paysage enneigé. Même Draco semblait avoir repris des couleurs.

Ils firent quelques boutiques de confiseries et de vêtements sans rien acheter mais les deux semblaient se divertir à leur façon.

Ils terminèrent leur sortie par une Bierraubeur bien méritée. D'autres adolescents attablés leur jetaient des regards inquiets : si aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé à la Tour d'astronomie, tous avaient entendu le nom de « Draco Malfoy » circuler et associé à la marque des Ténèbres qu'ils avaient vu dans le ciel après la mort de Dumbledore. De plus, il n'était pas revenu à l'école, décuplant ainsi les rumeurs à son sujet. Certaines étaient erronées, d'autres vraies mais ça, ils l'ignoraient.

Un regard meurtrier de Blaise mit fin à ces observations et ils purent finirent leur consommation dans la tranquillité.

« Nous devrions rentrer, dit Draco après avoir consulté sa montre à gousset. Ta mère ne va pas tarder. »

Blaise laissa échapper un soupir car effectivement sa mère était d'un autre acabit que celle de son ami sans la craindre, il n'osait pas la contrarier pour autant. Son huitième époux venait de « disparaitre » et elle était d'humeur maussade lorsque cela se produisait, même si comme les précédents époux, il lui avait laissé une somme d'argent colossale pour la consoler. Aussi, valait mieux-t-il être ponctuel.

Quand ils sortirent, la nuit était tombée. Quelques lumières éparses évoquaient Noël mais les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Avec le nouveau régime en place, un couvre-feu était en vigueur.

De retour au Manoir, on leur annonça que le dîner était servi. Ils rejoignirent les autres et écoutèrent les discussions sans y prendre part toutefois. Blaise avait des étoiles plein les yeux : au moins il n'était pas attablé avec les abrutis de son âge. Ici se tramaient les véritables actions, pas des broutilles d'adolescents en mal d'aventure. Il ne perdait pas une miette des deniers exploits de Bellatrix Lestranges.

« C'est ton soir, mon petit Blaise, dit-elle en avalant une rasade de vin. Tu es prêt au moins ? Tu ne vas pas mouiller ta robe ?, ricana la sorcière.

- Bien sûr que je vais mouiller ma robe, douce Bellatrix. Mais ça sera avec du sang. »

Les deux rirent.

Le repas se termina enfin et tous les sorciers descendirent dans les prisons. On pouvait y entendre des reniflements mais chaque prisonnier devait être terré dans l'obscurité car on ne voyait personne. On laissa à Lucius l'honneur d'en ouvrir une.

« Joyeux Noël, fils », murmura Ornella Zabini, resplendissante en dépit de sa récente « perte ».

Blaise pénétra dans la cellule et aperçut une jeune femme recroquevillée dans un coin sombre. Il leva sa baguette puis la baissa. Non, il fallait que le plaisir dure. Il ne fallait pas gâcher cette première fois à cause de son impatience.

« Endoloris ! », gronda-t-il.

Un éclair vert éclaira la salle et foudroya la victime.

« Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris ! », scanda-t-il, excité.

Il leva sa baguette une cinquième fois mais il fut stoppé. Il se tourna vers le gêneur.

« Ca suffit !, dit Draco un peu hésitant.

Une lueur folle consumait le regard de Blaise. Une ivresse le submergeait. Il repoussa son ami et visa à nouveau la prisonnière.

« Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris. »

Le rire dément de Bellatrix ponctuait ses attaques. Il se sentait invulnérable et tout puissant.

« C'est fini, tonna Draco, sûr de lui cette fois.

- Laisse-le, l'interrompit sa tante. Laisse-le s'amuser. Il n'a pas ta chance, il ne peut pas faire ça à l'école », gloussa-t-elle.

Mais Draco maintenait sa prise fermement.

Peu à peu, Blaise sentait sa violence refluait. Il reprit conscience. Il était chez les Malfoy et il venait de prononcer un sort impardonnable. Si l'extase d'avoir fait souffrir quelqu'un le quittait progressivement, il en sentait encore la chaleur et la griserie. Il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler ce rictus qui déformait son visage. Il avait goûté à l'interdit et il adorait ça.

« Félicitations. Te voilà des nôtres », le congratula Marcus Flint.

L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, de cinq ans l'aîné de Draco et Blaise, n'avait pas intégré le Ministère tout de suite. Il avait voyagé (mot élégant pour dire qu'il avait perdu une année en fêtes à travers le monde) avant de revenir en Angleterre où son père lui avait enfin obtenu un poste (fantôme). L'ascension des Mange-Morts avait aussi été la sienne.

Blaise était au centre des conversations et des attentions et ça aussi, il adorait. La petite troupe remonta au salon et personne ne remarqua Draco qui quittait le groupe, suivi de son chien, qui l'avait attendu près de l'âtre principal, encore rougeoyant.

0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, quand Blaise se leva, il sentit une certaine effervescence électriser tous les occupants du manoir, levés depuis bien longtemps, eux.

Il chercha Draco et le trouva affairé dans une pièce souterraine qui servait de laboratoire. Le chien était dans un coin, roulé en boule.

« Chaaaaalut, bailla Zabini en s'étirant. Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

- Assez, oui, répondit l'autre, neutre.

- Tu ne m'as pas rejoint cette nuit…

- Mais toi non plus. »

Blaise apprécia l'extrême précision des gestes de son ami : il n'avait jamais volé ses excellentes en potions. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient appliqués et sûrs.

« Voilà l'alihotsy, tonna une voix grave qui surprit Blaise. Aaah, monsieur Zabini est parmi nous. »

Ce dernier se retourna vers son ancien professeur et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans flancher :

« Snape !, s'exclama-t-il, omettant sciemment le titre de son aîné. Vous avez dû entendre ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

- _Professeur_ Snape », rectifia l'homme en noir.

L'étudiant perdit un peu de son assurance.

« Vous voulez une médaille pour avoir terrorisé une prisonnière ?

- N… Non mais…

- Bien, laissez-nous travailler alors et allez donc vous amuser ailleurs. »

Blaise tourna les talons, furieux. Il avait prononcé un Doloris et on le traitait comme un enfant. Que cette vieille chauve-souris aille rôtir en enfer !

Il ne trouva plus personne lorsqu'il remonta. Il chercha de longues minutes mais les lieux semblaient déserts. Il vit enfin Flint dans sa chambre, en train de jeter des cacahuètes dans sa bouche. Il haussa les épaules et finit par aller dans sa propre chambre.

Quand l'heure du repas sonna, il redescendit au salon. La veuve éplorée qu'étaiit sa mère gloussait à une plaisanterie de Fenrir Greyback. Depuis quand sa mère avait des penchants zoophiles ? Il haussa les épaules et chercha Draco à qui il n'avait pas raconté son excitation de la veille.

Son moment de gloire fut pourtant interrompu. Greyback et sa bande de brigands s'engouffrèrent dans le salon. Ils poussèrent quelqu'un au centre de la pièce. Quand le prisonnier releva la tête, des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée.

« Regardez c'qu'on a trouvé », lança un des types dépenaillés.

Celui qui avait survécu allait devenir sous peu Celui qui allait mourir.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** Draco Malfoy


	2. Draco Malfoy

Crédits des personnages à JK Rowlings

Termes anglais :  
Snape : Rogue  
Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Slytherin : Serpentard

Musique de fond :  
Radiohead - _How to disappear completely  
_Gary Jules – _Mad world_

C'est sensé se passer au début du tome 7 mais la chronologie de certains événements et la présence / absence de certains personnages ont été altérées.

Histoire en trois chapitres.

[spoiler tome 7] Les Mangemorts sont en effervescence : Greyback a capturé Harry Potter et l'a ramené au manoir Malfoy. Trois portraits d'adolescents captifs, chacun d'une manière.

Baldor… pas top comme nom de chien mais j'ai complètement séché sur le sujet alors Baldor ça a été.

* * *

**Captifs**

**- Draco Malfoy -**

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Harry Potter avait été capturé et pourtant cela semblait être une éternité. Alors ça y est, tout allait se terminer ainsi ? Draco était resté pétrifié quand il l'avait reconnu en dépit du maléfice Cuisant. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit permettant de l'identifier. Une violente nausée l'avait saisi. Il en avait vu défiler des prisonniers et aucun n'était reparti vivant. Des Sang-de-Bourbe pour la plupart mais aussi des Sang-purs considérés comme des « traitres ». Son père l'avait pressé de le reconnaitre, étranglé par l'espoir d'être réhabilité aux yeux du seigneur des Ténèbres. En une seconde les querelles d'adolescent avec Potter s'étaient évanouies et elles lui apparaissaient tellement futiles : Draco n'avait rien dit. Blaise, si, son hideux sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Draco regarda le monstrueux Greyback descendre Potter aux cachots. Bella était hystérique à cause de l'épée de Godric Gryffindor que le loup-garou avait dérobé à Harry mais malgré tout, cette prise amenait un souffle nouveau sur tous les occupants du Manoir. Les maîtres des lieux entrevoyaient la fin de leur infortune et les autres des parties de plaisir à venir : si Voldemort voulait à tout prix éliminer sa Némésis, il n'empêcherait pas que ses serviteurs s'amusent un peu.

« Tu te rends compte, Draco, on va s'éclater ce soir !, jubila Zabini, autant émoustillé que les autres.

- Potter va mourir ! Potter va mourir ! », chantonnait Bellatrix dans son extravagance habituelle.

Seuls Snape et Draco conservaient leur calme. Quand tout le monde passa enfin à table, les convives avaient conservé leur enthousiasme et le repas fut plus qu'animé. Les deux préparateurs de potions ne tardèrent pas à retourner à leur chaudron, étouffés par l'effervescence malsaine qui les entourait, chacun muré dans son silence.

0o0o0o0

L'après-midi n'avait pas eu raison des Mange-morts et ils étaient tous très excités. Cette agitation, Baldor la vivait mal aussi. Habitué au calme de son jeune maître, il était un peu déstabilisé. Obéissant, il attendait Draco dans un coin de la salle de potions. Snape n'était pas pour la présence de l'animal mais sa discipline était parfaite et finalement il ne dérangeait pas. C'était l'ancien professeur qui avait offert l'animal à Draco et il avait été content de voir que les deux êtres s'attachent : tous les deux venaient d'un environnement cruel et solitaire, au moins se tenaient-ils compagnie et se soutenaient, à leur façon. Sous ses airs égocentriques, Draco avait immédiatement adopté le chien qui en retour s'était montré docile et affectueux. Eux trois restèrent donc au calme mais la fébrilité régnait toujours quand ils rejoignirent les autres : visiblement, la première session de torture avait eu lieu. Une fois de plus, Blaise était au centre du petit groupe, pérorant.

Draco sentit un profond dégoût l'envahir : quel plaisir pouvait-on retirer à voir souffrir les autres ? C'était ironique de sa part d'avoir de telles interrogations quand à l'école il était le petit tyran des lieux et jubilait lorsqu'il était leader de l'inquisition menée par Ombrage mais ça n'avait été qu'un jeu – méchant, certes mais sans réelles conséquences.

Il avait su qu'il était incapable de tuer lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé confronté à Dumbledore. Il avait mis toute son ardeur et sa loyauté envers sa famille pour mettre son plan à exécution et avait été fier d'avoir réussi. Pourtant, au moment fatidique, il s'était dégonflé ou plutôt avait-il pris conscience de la valeur d'une vie. Les autres autour de lui parlaient de pouvoir sur la victime lui avait ressenti de la _compassion_. Il n'avait pas pu achever Dumbledore comme il n'avait pas voulu reconnaître Potter. C'en était trop. La violence, la torture, la mort étaient son quotidien.

Il se frotta l'avant-bras et sortit prendre l'air, suivi de Baldor.

Comme la veille, et les jours d'avant, il s'installa sur le petit banc en pierre devant la roseraie et alluma une cigarette.

Il faisait nuit à présent. Les jours étaient si courts en hiver.

Un an auparavant, il se démenait pour exécuter son plan. Il errait dans Hogwarts comme un fantôme qui avait déjà disparu du décor malgré sa présence. A cette époque déjà, Draco-l'adolescent n'existait plus. Draco-l'adulte pas encore. Il naviguait entre les deux, se sentant plus seul que jamais : désintéressé par les adolescents mais incompris des adultes.

Aujourd'hui… il ne savait pas vraiment où se situer. Il se sentait adulte mais respirait une bouffée d'air pur lorsque Blaise lui narrait les déboires de ses anciens camarades. Blaise était un miroir du passé auquel il aurait aimé encore appartenir.

Pourtant, cette image du passé se troublait peu à peu et Blaise pénétrait son présent.  
Lui n'avait eu aucune hésitation à tuer cette femme.

Il regarda songeur sa cigarette et se demanda si son avenir était comme elle : se consumer lentement mais inexorablement. Il vivait au jour le jour, n'attendant rien de particulier, et n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblerait son futur.

En attendant, Draco n'était que du bétail marqué au fer rouge sans existence propre.

Maussade, il écrasa sa cigarette et glissa le mégot froid dans sa poche.

Le dîner fut encore animé : Potter par-ci, Potter par-là, aussi Draco se retira sitôt le repas fini.

Il n'arrivait à rien ce soir : ni à lire, ni à écouter de la musique. Seules les caresses qu'il prodiguait à Baldor semblaient le calmer. Il laissa mourir l'âtre près duquel il se réchauffait puis se glissa dans son lit. A peine ferma-t-il les yeux qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Un poids sur son corps le réveilla. Il entrouvrit les yeux et devina dans la pénombre une silhouette sur lui.

Blaise.

L'autre garçon se coula le long de son corps et remonta sa chemise de nuit au niveau de la taille. Il se cambra en signe d'invitation. Devant le savoir-faire de son ami, il se laissa aller au plaisir qu'il ne retint plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise le pénétra et prit entièrement possession de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un cri. C'était si bon de se sentir désiré et unique.

Draco n'était pas dupe. Blaise avait une pléthore de maîtresses mais lui jouissait du statut unique d'amant. Ses maîtresses, il ne les voyait qu'une nuit, ou deux pour les plus chanceuses, alors qu'il revenait toujours dans ses bras et s'y abandonnait en toute confiance.

Ils n'avaient pas règlementé leur relation, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. De la même façon, ils n'avaient jamais parlé quand cela avait commencé. C'est Blaise qui avait pris les initiatives. Dès que Draco avait eu sa chambre, l'autre Slytherin y passait plus de temps que dans la sienne commune. Si Nott ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, les deux abrutis Crabbe et Goyle, si. A fréquenter la chambre privée de son ami, leur amitié s'en était trouvée renforcée et un soir, sans trop savoir comment, ils avaient franchi la ligne, naturellement, pour essayer, et les deux avaient aimé l'expérience.

Si Blaise n'avait qu'un amant, Draco découvrit que sa préférence allait aux garçons, aussi eut-il d'autres amants mais lui aussi revenait toujours vers Blaise et depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, le sexe n'était plus une de ses préoccupations. Encore une partie de lui qui s'étiolait pour être ce bovin obéissant.

Blaise était capable du meilleur comme du pire et sous ses airs précieux et distingués, ça n'était qu'un vulgaire prédateur assoiffé de sang. L'épisode de la veille n'avait pas été surprenant. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait montre d'une telle agressivité qui allait en crescendo. Souvent il se retenait mais lorsqu'il se relâchait, il n'avait plus aucune prise sur lui. Son animosité devenait quasi démente. Prisonnier de ces pulsions, il devait alors les assouvir pour recouvrer son calme. Oui, Blaise était un fauve qu'il valait mieux assoupi qu'éveillé.

Pourtant, il était bienveillant envers Draco et ce malgré la disgrâce qui pesait sur les Malfoy.

Blaise était sa flamme, sa lueur dans la nuit et dès qu'il apparaissait, Draco sentait en lui l'étincelle de vie se ranimer. Là non plus il n'envisageait pas de futur. Quand il prévoyait, les choses lui coulaient entre les doigts comme le sable insaisissable. Il profitait donc de chaque moment en compagnie de son amant, se disant intérieurement que c'était la dernière fois.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'endormir, à peine avaient-ils échangé quelques mots après leur étreinte. Il le regarda un moment avant se blottir contre son corps chaud. Il se dit qu'il devrait lui donner le cadeau qu'il lui avait pris des mois auparavant.

Le sommeil aurait dû venir mais Draco resta éveillé de longues heures.

Il se leva alors et s'assit en face de son miroir pour contempler son reflet. Il n'y avait qu'une bougie qui éclairait le visage grave. Lui qui était fier de son teint laiteux, il le trouvait hâve à présent, maladif. De mince, il était passé à maigre. A quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait vraiment pris soin de lui ? Son regard semblait aussi froid que la surface d'un lac gelé. Il aperçut le reflet de Blaise dans un coin du miroir et s'autorisa à laisser flotter un faible sourire et tout de suite, son regard s'adoucit. Il sortit le peigne en jade, offert la veille, d'un tiroir. Bien sûr c'était un objet de collection, il n'était pas question d'en faire usage. La couleur était vraiment très belle et le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur elle.

Le fil de ses pensées, et la couleur de l'objet, le mena à Harry Potter et plus il y pensait, plus il sentait le sommeil le quitter.

Son image ne souriait plus.

Le premier souvenir qui lui vint en mémoire fut leur dernier affrontement dans les toilettes. Quand Harry l'avait surpris en train de pleurer, il avait voulu le tuer.

Encore une idée d'adolescent ! Il n'avait pas pesé ses mots à l'époque.

Se montrer vulnérable devant Potter l'avait révulsé. C'était une des pires choses qui puissent lui arriver. Ça avait été comme un viol. Aussi avait-il réagi mais passez vite.

« _Sectumsempra !_ »

Potter n'avait pas hésité lui et Draco s'était retrouvé la seconde suivante sur le sol, se vidant de son sang dans une douleur incommensurable. Il allait mourir seul, dans d'atroces souffrances, de la main du Gryffindor et sans avoir accompli sa mission. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il attendait. S'il mourrait, il n'aurait plus à tuer Dumbledore et sa famille n'en serait pas blâmée. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait cessé de se débattre comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Un mince sourire s'était étiré sur son visage exsangue. Il allait peut-être même mourir en martyr pour la cause. Mais alors qu'il s'enfonçait doucement dans l'obscurité et le silence, il rouvrit les yeux et hurla tant il souffrait. Snape le ramenait parmi les vivants.

Au début, il lui en avait voulu. Tout aurait été si simple s'il était mort. Au lieu de ça, il avait dû reprendre le chemin, se relever et continuer sa pénitence.

_Peut-être suis-je vraiment mort ce jour-là_, se dit-il en effleurant son reflet.

Alors, il prit une étrange décision. Il se vêtit, choisit quelques onguents qu'il conservait dans sa chambre et sa baguette. Après avoir vérifié que les couloirs étaient déserts, il descendit aussi discrètement que possible aux cachots après avoir intimé à son chien de ne pas le suivre.

N'importe qui aurait voulu se venger de celui qu'il détestait depuis d'année et l'avait humilié, pas Draco. Pour la première fois, il allait être charitable. Il devait voir Potter et faire quelque chose pour lui, si c'était possible. Il avait vu trop de gens mourir et l'autre adolescent représentait l'espoir d'une vie meilleure.

Pas un bruit ne régnait dans les geôles. Quelques reniflements mais aucun signe de vie. Si lui-même était retenu, il préférerait rester aussi silencieux que possible. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur des cellules, il ne voulait pas voir ce dont il était partiellement responsable. Il avait entendu où Potter était emprisonné aussi s'arrêta-t-il devant l'avant-dernière cellule. Elle semblait être vide. Et s'il n'était plus là ?

C'était ridicule, bien sûr qu'il était là, il apercevait sa silhouette immobile dans un coin. Draco inspira profondément et pétrifia Harry. Ensuite, il désenchanta la serrure et pénétra dans la cage qu'il referma soigneusement.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, murmura-t-il. Je… je vais t'ausculter, voir si je peux faire quelque chose. »

Il avait murmuré pour masquer sa voix. Le capuchon de sa cape lui recouvrait le visage et il n'y avait que la baguette qui éclairait.

Harry était allongé ce qui lui facilitait la tâche. Son visage était tuméfié mais hormis ça il n'y avait pas de sang. S'il avait été victime d'un charme, Draco n'avait pas le moyen de le savoir, il ne pouvait résoudre que ce qui était visible, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prononcer un « _Finite !_ ». Que lui avaient-ils donc fait ? Draco se maudit et se reprocha de ne pas avoir prêté attention à ce que ses comparses avaient dit. Il palpa les jambes puis les mollets. Quand il arriva aux pieds, il se couvrit la bouche d'effroi. Ils étaient ensanglantés. Il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait, il avait déjà vu ça.

Harry avait été attaché à une chaise, les mains liées dans le dos. Ils lui avaient levé une jambe et avaient administré des petits coups secs de chaque côté de la cheville pendant plusieurs minutes. Pendant qu'un le tapait, un autre marchait sur le pied au sol. Puis ils passaient à l'autre pied. Harry risquait une hémorragie interne, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas.

Avant de devoir assassiner Dumbledore, Draco avait caressé l'espoir de suivre des études de médico-magie. Bien sûr tous ses plans d'avenir avaient été bouleversés mais il s'était renseigné. Ce qu'il savait n'était pas suffisant pour soigner correctement Potter mais assez pour au moins le soulager un peu. De plus, il avait assisté Snape qui soignait les blessures infligées pas les Aurores. Il prononça une formule puis concocta un baume avec les quelques ingrédients qu'il avait emportés avec lui.

« Pour ce soir, je ne peux pas faire plus mais… ça devrait t'apaiser un moment. »

Il sortit quelques aliments et de l'eau de sa sacoche et les déposa aux pieds d'Harry.

« Arrange-toi pour tout manger sinon demain on te posera des questions et tu auras des problèmes. »

Draco quitta la cellule et réenchanta la serrure.

« _Oubliettes !_ _Enervatum ! _», murmura-t-il.

Sa conscience était toujours aussi lourde mais pour une fois, il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Il retourna rapidement se coucher et se blottit contre son amant. Son désir se raviva et il réveilla Blaise pour d'autres étreintes. Le jour se levait difficilement et dans la pénombre décroissante les yeux verts émeraudes de Harry se superposèrent étrangement à ceux de Blaise. Un léger frisson parcourut Draco qui redoubla ses caresses.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** Harry Potter


	3. Harry Potter

**Crédits des personnages** à JK Rowlings

Termes anglais :  
Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Slytherin : Serpenard  
Snape : Rogue

Musiques de fond :  
Ozzy Osbourne – _Working-class hero  
_Angus & Julia Stone – _Draw your swords  
_Kwoon –_I lived on the Moon_

C'est sensé se passer au début du tome 7 mais la chronologie de certains événements et la présence / absence cde certains personnages ont été altérées.

Histoire en trois chapitres.

[spoiler tome 7] Les Mangemorts sont en effervescence : Greyback a capturé Harry Potter et l'a ramené au manoir Malfoy. Trois portraits d'adolescents captifs, chacun d'une manière.

RAR pour :

Lola :  
Merci de ta review. Pour l'histoire, ma foi, c'est JK Rowlings qu'il faut remercier ^^ Contente que mon style te plaise même si parfois moi je le trouve ennuyeux et pas très dynamique.

Mel :  
Je te remercie de tes compliments.  
Quant à savoir pourquoi pas de reviews, peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de sexe torride^^  
Plus sérieusement, peu importe si au final ça plait quand même à quelques personnes.  
Pour la fin... Même si chaque chapitre offre le point de vue d'un adolescent différent, mon personnage central est Draco et je trouve que pour lui la fin n'est pas heureuse – sans être tragique bien sûr. J'ai eu du mal à trouver une catégorie pour cette histoire car c'est plus un passage du livre revisité (changement de chronologie : ça se passe à Noël plutôt qu'à Pâques, Draco n'est plus scolarisé dans mon histoire alors que dans l'histoire originelle, si, Blaise est rajouté, Hermione, Ron et Luna supprimés, etc.), c'est plus une tranche de vie.  
J'espère tout de même que ce dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas.

* * *

**Captifs**

**-****Harry Potter–**

Harry ne sut pas trop comment ces aliments (une pomme, un bout de pain et du fromage) étaient arrivés là puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi. Un moment il n'y avait rien puis l'instant d'après les denrées étaient là. Etait-ce mystérieux visiteur ? Il avait entendu un bruit et avait feint le sommeil puis le les pas s'étaient éloignés. Pourtant il ne se rappelait rien de plus.

Il attendit encore un instant, pour être sûr d'être seul, et se jeta sur la nourriture, ne laissant rien de son festin, oubliant un instant la douleur qui le lancinait aux pieds.

L'estomac plein, il se sentit un peu revigoré. Et après ? A quoi cela servait ? Sans baguette ni épée, il n'avait plus aucun espoir de s'échapper. Un profond sentiment de colère l'envahit. Comment avait-il pu être si négligent pour s'être fait attraper ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Hermione ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'en fasse toujours qu'à sa tête ? Il frappa rageusement son poing contre le mur et étouffa un cri. Il était assez mal en point et en plus, il s'infligeait des blessures lui-même. Quel crétin !

Il soupira, abattu.

Au moins ses amis avaient été épargnés. Peut-être viendraient-ils le chercher.

Une lueur d'espoir se ranima dans son cœur.

Venir le chercher ? Il allait peut-être mourir avant. Son impuissance le rendait fou. Quand il avait vu Malfoy, Zabini et même Flint, il avait voulu les égorger même si c'était Bellatrix qu'il haïssait le plus. Bellatrix qui lui avait enlevé Sirius. Mais sans arme, il était vulnérable.

Il soupira encore.

Il sortit de sa poche le Vif d'Or que lui avait légué Dumbledore et le regarda avec nostalgie. Le quidditch avait été l'activité pour laquelle il était fier d'être devenu célèbre.  
En première année, cette célébrité l'avait étouffé. De domestique chez les Dursley, il avait été projeté héros pour des milliers d'inconnus. Cette gloire avait un goût amer : celui de la mort des ses parents. Le quiddicth, il ne le devait à personne qu'à lui-même et en plus, il suivait sans le savoir le chemin de son père.

_Faux,_ songea-t-il amusé. _Le quidditch je le dois aussi à Malfoy._

En effet, si le Slytherin n'avait pas jeté le Rappeltout de Neville, jamais McGonagal ne l'aurait remarqué et jamais son don n'aurait été percé à jour.

Sa première rencontre avec Draco lui revint en mémoire. Après être allé prendre de l'argent à Gringott, Hagrid l'avait laissé chez Mrs Malkin pour qu'il prenne une robe. Draco était déjà là, une employée s'occupant de son ourlet. C'est Malfoy qui avait engagé la conversation. Avant même de balancer ses propos racistes, il avait parlé de quidditch et de balai – sujets alors inconnus à Harry qui avait acquiescé pour être tranquille. Il avait perçu de l'excitation et un réel intérêt pour le sujet. Puis Draco avait parlé des différentes maisons d'Hogwarts – autre sujet inconnu à ce moment-là – et la fierté d'appartenir très certainement aux Slytherin. Enfin, il avait abordé avec mépris les Moldus. Il ne devait que répéter les propos de son père. Lors de la cérémonie du Choipeau, Harry avait vu que Draco avait été réparti chez les Slytherin et lorsque son tour vint et qu'il fut question de Slytherin ou Gryffindor, il supplia pour la maison rouge et or pour ne pas être avec l'autre enfant. L'impression qu'il avait eue chez la couturière avait été négative. Au fil des ans, elle se confirma : Draco n'était qu'un petit snob couard, égocentrique et mauvais. Leur inimitié ne cessa de croitre. Pourtant, deux faits ramenèrent Harry à la réalité : le face à face dans les toilettes des garçons et la scène espionnée dans la Tour d'astronomie.

Harry avait été surpris de le trouver sanglotant, en compagnie de Myrtle essayant de le réconforter. C'est Draco qui avait ouvert les hostilités mais les premiers sorts qu'ils s'échangèrent n'étaient pas virulents. Encore une fois, c'est Draco qui voulut lancer le sortilège Doloris, Harry ne s'était que défendu avec le Sectumsempra et c'était lui qui avait infligé le plus grand mal. Pourtant, la violence du sort l'avait bouleversé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne s'était attendu à rien en particulier, il avait juste lu dans le livre de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé que c'était un sort contre les ennemis et _Malfoy_ était un ennemi ! La jeune élève fantôme avait alors hurlé au meurtre et Snape était apparu de nulle part. Tout s'était précipité. Snape s'occupait du corps sanguinolent de Draco et lui avait intimé l'ordre de regrouper tous ses livres et les lui montrer. Vacillant, Harry avait échangé son livre de Potions contre celui de Ron, il était hors de question de remettre le bon. Plus tard, il repensa à tout ça et fut terrifié : il avait failli tuer quelqu'un. Il s'était aussi souvenu qu'on lui avait dit que prononcer un sort impardonnable ne suffisait pas à le réaliser. Lui-même avait essayé contre Bellatrix et rien ne s'était produit. Peut-être que Draco ne le pensait pas vraiment à ce moment-là. Dans le feu de l'action, Harry avait surtout cherché à se protéger, ce qui était légitime, non ?

Ce qu'il avait surpris dans la Tour d'Astronomie quelques semaines plus tard avait confirmé ses doutes : Malfoy n'était pas l'être abject qu'il s'imaginait. Il était comme lui : un adolescent terrorisé, seul et portant un fardeau trop lourd pour lui. C'est encore Snape, ce scélérat, qui avait porté le coup fatal.

Enfin, Draco ne l'avait pas dénoncé la veille. Harry était certain qu'il l'avait reconnu mais il n'avait rien dit.

Au bout de moment, il s'étonna de ne pas avoir mal aux pieds. Ces sorciers qui clamaient la pureté de leur race avaient finalement utilisé une façon barbare pour le blesser. Primitive mais efficace. Harry avait cru que ça ne se terminerait jamais. Il remonta son pantalon et inspecta ses pieds avec le peu de lueur qu'il jouissait. Il se les massa très légèrement et les trouva gluants. Avait-il saigné ? Il approcha ses doigts de son nez et il perçut une faible odeur d'herbe.

Il ne poursuivit pas ses interrogations car sa cicatrice le tétanisa. Une douleur épouvantable lui martela le crâne. Il voulut hurler mais se retint de toutes ses forces. Après de longues minutes douloureuses, la cicatrice redevint normale et il parvint à s'endormir quelques heures, harassé.

0o0o0o0

Le repos fut de court terme : à ce qui lui parut être le matin, il entendit des rires gras et des pas progresser vers lui.

« Service de chambre, ricana une voix masculine.

- C'est bien ici pour le massage ? », ajouta une voix plus jeune.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Feindre le sommeil lui laisserait peut-être du temps. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas mais il était incapable de se décider.

« Monsieur Potter, roucoula celui qu'il reconnut comme étant Blaise, il est l'heure de vous réveiller pour vos soins quotidiens. »

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et décida de se lever et de leur faire face, en homme.

Comme prévu, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Deux Mangemorts le saisirent de chaque côté et l'emmenèrent dans la même pièce sombre de la veille. Une fois de plus, ils avaient recours à une attitude « traditionnelle », un sort aurait vite été jeté pour qu'ils transportent le corps. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ils étaient pires que des animaux et aimaient la brutalité pure. Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais douté, Harry retint une grimace se demandant ce qui l'attendait.

La pièce était vide avec une forte odeur de sang.

« Il faut faire vite, nous avons des choses à faire, dit l'un des Mangemorts.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas y passer la journée ?, demanda Blaise. Je peux rester, moi, je suis en vacances.

- Toi, tu vas le tuer si on vous laisse ensemble et des fois que tu ne l'aies pas compris, il faut qu'il reste vivant.

- Ouais, surenchérit le second Mangemort. Tu as beau être dans les bons papiers de notre Seigneur, si tu lui enlèves Potter, il le tuera. »

Blaise soupira :

« C'est bon, je serai bref et… efficace mais pas trop. Laissez-nous que je papote avec mon camarade de classe. »

Les deux brutes dévisagèrent Zabini, lui disant qu'il avait dix minutes, pas plus, puis refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Enfin seuls ! Ca fait longtemps, Potter, tu racontes quoi de beau ? On s'est bien vu hier mais il y avait les autres alors je ne pouvais pas trop papoter. »

Harry se dit que son ancien camarade était un grand malade. Les autres affichaient leur malveillance, lui il la dissimulait sous son air affable.

« Tu étais plus bavard avant, hein Potter ?»

Harry frissonna conscient de la lueur malsaine qui brillait dans le regard noir.

« Draco n'a pas pu se libérer, c'est dommage, ça aurait fait réunion d'anciens élèves enfin moi je suis toujours scolarisé. Ceci dit, j'apprends plus ici. Tu en penses quoi, Harry. Je peux t'appeler Harry, hein ? »

Blaise fit apparaître une chaise et s'y installa.

« Allez, parle-moi. Dis quelque chose. »

Harry se mura dans un profond silence. Il n'avait rien à dire à cet abruti.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal aux pieds au moins ? Je ne comprends pourquoi ils se sont salis les mains quand on peut tout faire ou presque, confortablement assis. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'agirai pas aussi… _primitivement_. »

Harry eut l'impression que le Slytherin vomit ce mot tellement il paraissait dégoûté.

« Tu ne me facilites pas les choses, Harry. J'aurais bien voulu faire un peu connaissance mais le temps passe et les deux armoires à glace ne vont pas tarder alors… alors entrons dans le vif du sujet. »

Le Gryffindor était à la merci complète de son ennemi. Rien ne le protègerait. Aussi accusa-t-il le sortilège de plein fouet.

« Cracbadabum ! », lança Blaise avant de regarder sa proie se tordre de douleur par terre.

Il toqua à la porte et les deux Mangemorts ramenèrent Harry dans sa cellule sans un mot.

Harry geignait au sol. Il sentait son corps suinter de part et d'autre. Le sort de Cracbadabum découpait toutes sortes de choses, y compris la peau. A présent, il n'y avait pas que ses vêtements en lambeaux. Allait-il se vider de son sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Il ferma les yeux et implora Merlin que tout se termine vite.

Une douleur vive le réveilla. Une brûlure mais ça n'était pas sa cicatrice. Quelqu'un était avec lui et le _soignait_? La cellule baignait dans une faible lueur. Il lévitait, allongé sur le côté. Il vit ses vêtements (ce qu'il en restait du moins) former un tas dans un coin. Il sentait quelqu'un dans son dos qui lui appliquait des compresses certainement de désinfectant. Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu et porta instinctivement ses mains à son entrejambe mais il ne bougea pas : il était immobilisé. Bien réveillé, il cogitait à fond et se demandait qui pouvait s'occuper de lui. L'autre le manipula et le positionna sur le dos. Même s'il avait eu les yeux ouverts quand il avait été pétrifié, l'autre était dissimulé sous un profond capuchon. Il sentit qu'on lui déposa une serviette sur son bas-ventre et apprécia l'attention. Les soins durèrent mais paraissaient précis et _tendres_.

_Quelle idée ! Qui dans un nid de serpents m'aimerait ?,_ songea-t-il.

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Zabini ? Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Un sort de silence ? Et pis, celui qui le soignait, Malfoy ?

Il entendit son bienfaiteur (_Draco_ ?) soupirer et se retourner :

« Que fais-_tu_ là, Blaise ?

- Oh, tu réponds à une question par une question. Malin, rit Zabini. Mais moi je ne soigne pas Potter. Tu as changé de camp ? »

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu me diras, avec un p'tit cul pareil… Ca motive, non ? »

Le visage de Blaise apparut au-dessus de lui et il respirait la concupiscence. Il sentit qu'on lui ôtait la serviette.

« Il faut le soigner là aussi, dit-il amusé. Quel gâchis si ça ne servait plus. Tu fais quoi ici sérieusement ?

- Je répare tes conneries. Il aurait pu se vider de son sang, répondit Draco. Et j'en connais un qui aurait été mécontent. »

Harry sentit la main de Blaise le caresser.

« Dis, ça ne t'exciterait pas qu'on se le fasse avant qu'il meure ? Il est puceau tu penses ?

- En tout cas, il est hétéro avec la petite Weasmoche.

- Mmmmmmh, donc il est vierge avec les garçons. On pourrait lui faire connaître un vrai orgasme, t'en dis quoi ?

- Ne le touche pas ! »

De tout ce qu'il avait entendu aujourd'hui, c'est cela qui surprit le plus Harry.

« Il n'est pas pur lui et si tu le touches, c'est fini nous deux », déclara Draco avec aplomb.

_Ils sont ensemble ?_ songea Harry. _Malfoy et Zabini sont… gays ? Ça m'aurait étonné aussi qu'il prenne ma défense._

Blaise soupira mais se résigna.

« Dommage, ça aurait pu être marrant. Et puis ça t'aurait défoulé de te le faire. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Tu vas continuer à le _soigner_?

- Je ne le soignais pas je te dis. Des vêtements propres, Potter.

- Tu lui changes sa garde-robe en plus ?

- Tu veux voir l'état de ses vêtements grâce à toi ? »

Cet échange était étrange, quelque chose sonnait faux chez Malfoy, était-il sympathique avec lui ?

_Non, c'est la peur qui trompe mes sens,_pensa Harry.

Il entendit les deux garçons quitter la cellule et un _Liberacorpus_ et un _Enervatum_ à peine murmurés le reposèrent sur le sol et lui rendirent sa liberté de mouvement. Oui, cet échange avait été troublant. Il s'habilla à la hâte et trouva des aliments. A quoi jouait Malfoy ? Il avait trop faim pour y réfléchir et engloutit le repas. Il essaya d'ouvrir la cellule mais elle avait été refermée.

Son repos ne dura que quelques minutes. Il entendit Draco et Blaise échanger des propos avec deux femmes. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Il y avait aussi un bruit de ferraille sur le sol qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Narcissa Malfoy, son fils, Blaise et Bellatrix se tenaient devant sa cellule. Cette dernière souleva l'épée qu'elle trainait. C'était donc ça ce bruit.

« Vermine, tonna la Mangemort. Tu as volé mon épée et tu sais ce que je fais aux voleurs ? Je leur coupe les mains.

- Coupez-vous donc les mains. C'est l'épée de Godric.

- Je trrrr… trrremble », ricana la sorcière en déverrouillant la porte.

L'éclatement d'une bulle et de la fumée arrêtèrent son mouvement. Entre elle et le prisonnier, Dobby, leur satané elfe de maison venait d'apparaître.

« Misérable raclure, grinça Lestranges. Qu'oses-tu faire ici ?

- Dobby n'a plus de maitres. Dobby est libre. Dobby est venu libérer Harry Potter.

- Dobby va mourir, oui ! », asséna la sorcière.

Tout se passa très vite. L'elfe de maison saisit Harry par le bras alors que son ancienne maîtresse lui planta l'épée dans l'estomac. L'elfe de maison agrippa la lame de l'arme et prononça dans un dernier souffle un sort.

Avant de disparaitre, sans savoir pourquoi, Harry fixa Draco. L'adolescent se tenait en retrait du trio diabolique. Son regard était résigné. Potter comprit. Aucun lien physique ni barreaux ne l'entravaient pourtant lui aussi était prisonnier de ce terrible manoir, sans aucun espoir d'en partir. Des trois adolescents, Harry réalisa qu'il serait le seul à être libre.

**FIN**

… mais à suivre dans la fic **«** **Amelia Vane »**

(qui est en cours d'écriture et idéalement sera posté en juin 2012)


End file.
